Stray Ghoul
by Pichicha123
Summary: Danny's family has been killed and he has been kidnapped and forced into submission to Voldemort, then he manages to escape and is found by Dumboldore. Taking pity upon the muggle boy he takes him into Hogwarts as a staff cleaning member, what will happen
1. Prologue

**Hello! I decided that I should create this thing! So… enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

Prologue:

A young boy dragged his feet through thick snow up to his ankles. He shivered and hugged himself as he pushed himself against the freezing winter wind. The boy had shocking white hair that covered his meek, glowing emerald eyes.

He wore a black and white HAZMAT suit with white gloves and combat boots. The boy walked on, dragging his feet as he made his way through a thick forest. Finally, a large castle appeared from behind the curtain of snow that threatened to shove his frail form back.

As he managed to get out of the thick forest he finally collapsed on the exhaustion. He was ready to die and join those who had loved him in the past but were now gone. Just as he was going to submit to his exhaustion and unconsciousness, two pairs of feet made they're way towards him.

The boy looked up to see two men staring at him. They both had big beards and strange clothing.

One of the men was old; he had a white beard and hair, he had half moon glasses (AN: that's what they're called right?).

The other was even taller and rougher looking; he had a dark jet black beard and hair and wore a strange old style shirt and pants.

Memories of men wearing similar clothing flooded into the child's mind, memories of the dead bodies of the ones he loved, memories of being chained from head to toe, memories of starving times, memories of pain inducing whips and spells, memories of cruel men forcing him into their submission and into the poor state in which he currently was, memories of a cruel snake like man torturing him days on end and his pain inducing wand.

The young boy weakly lifted himself from the icy snow and crawled away. But he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed ones more and the last thing he saw was the men walking towards him.

**Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 1

… **Hello…**

**I AM SO SORRY! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! I SHOULD HAVE COME EARLIER! OH GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The next time he woke up, he was warm and oddly comfortable. Being comfortable or even warm was something that didn't happen to him very often. A shudder ran down his body. Okay, maybe _he_ wasn't that warm but the environment around him was, which was odd, hadn't he been out in the snow?

He groaned and tried to move, but found he was too weak. He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed to be glued shut. He shuddered lightly, imagining this was some kind of torture from the Dark Lord to break his soul and mind even further, blinding him to inflict even more fear into him by attacking him from the dark, not allowing him to even flinch at the cold touch of his wand.

Danny began to tremble, hyperventilating and clutching the cruelly soft material covering him. Why oh why did the Dark Lord wish to extend his cruelty in this manner? Confusing him as to what his intentions were, sometimes showing him kindness that left him feeling wary and sometimes showing his evil, and making it hurt to blink.

Then, he felt a presence over him. He shivered as a hand was placed on his forehead, a gentle hand that he just knew promised pain. He trembled as the hand placed something warm and hot on his forehead. The wet substance flowed down and got into his eyes, unintentionally unsticking them.

He slowly opened his eyes, at first only seeing blurred figures. Then the figures cleared, and he was able to see clearly, though still blearily.

"Ah it seems like our guest has finally come back to us, greetings young man." The bleary image on an old man standing tall near him spoke in a jolly sort of grandfather manner. Danny stared up at him and then his eyes turned to a plump woman by his side.

"W-who?" Danny winced as his voice came as a raspy whimper, he swallowed and tried again.

"Who are you?" The man smiled, his eyes sparkling warmly.

"My name young man is Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY!<strong>


End file.
